


Dating

by Gabberwocky



Series: StepSiblings [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU-Stepsiblings, Beautiful, Cute, Fluff, Mamma Agreste gay AF, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabberwocky/pseuds/Gabberwocky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathanael and Adrien are stepsiblings and have a discussion about dating. Inspired by a Skype chat I'm in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dating

It had been a year, thereabouts, since his mother came back. Adrien was happy to be out of the mansion and in the smaller, but warmer, house. Turned out his mom left because she needed space to figure out who she was an she’s a lesbian. Not that Adrien cared, though it was a tad awkward when his mother started dating Madam Bustier. Though if Nathanaël could handle it, so could he. 

“Hi mom.” Adrien said as he came back from school, smiling as Adèlaïde hugged him around the knees. 

“Adrien, up, up!” the five year old called. 

“Alright, alright” the teen laughed, scooping up his step-sister. “Nath home yet?”

“Hello, Adrien. And yeah, he’s up l sketching. How was school?” his mother, Alice, asked as his stepmother (Marie) walked in. 

“Fine. Started a new topic in physics.”

“He did, however, miss his last class of the day with Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” Marie cut in. “Hey, Alice.”

“Welcome home, Marie” Alice responded, kissing her wife on the cheek. “Why did you skip class, Adrien?”

“Is Mari your girlfriend?” Adèlaïde asked. 

Adrien balked at that. “No! We’re just friends. And I missed class because… umm… I was stressed because of the Akuma attack?” 

Alice sighed. “Alright, Adrien. Go on up and get started on your homework. Addy, leave Adrien alone for now. He’ll come back down and play once he’s done.”

“Awww! But I want to stay with Adrien!” 

Adrien laughed. “The sooner you let me go, the sooner I can come back.” 

Adèlaïde pouted. “Ok…”

Adrien set her down and waved at his parents before going up into the room he shared with Nathanaël. 

“Hey Nath.” he greeted as he set his bag down. “How were your classes?”

The two of them had branched off once they had gotten out of the college, Adrien focusing on the sciences whereas Nathanaël had gone to the arts. 

“Good. Marinette asked about you. You two dating yet?”

Adrien blushed. “No… I don’t know if I should.”

“Why?”

“Well… you have a crush on her, Nath.”

Nathanaël laughed. “Everyone has had a crush on Mari, Adrien. It’s fine, I’ve moved on. Go get em.” 

“You sure? Who’re you looking at?”

Nathanaël blushed. “Juleka. She’s really sweet under that hair and we have a lot in common.”

Adrien smiled. “Alright. Let’s make a deal. I’ll ask Marinette out if you ask Jul out.” 

Nathanaël smiled and nodded. “Tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow”

The boys shook on it and then turned to their homework, their laughter and banter echoing down into the kitchen. 


End file.
